Faux couple ?
by H0una
Summary: OS. Hermione est amoureuse de Ron, mais celui-ci comme toujours ne le remarque pas. C'est alors que Fred propose son aide à la jeune préfète. "Sors avec moi, c'est la seule façon si tu veux rendre Ron jaloux. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à me larguer et il sera à tes pieds". Alors, que va-t-il se passer entre les deux Gryffondors ? Venez le découvrir !


En soi, c'était un jour comme les autres. Il avait fait des blagues aux Serpentards avec George et Lee. Ils avaient vendu quelques boîtes à flemme à des troisièmes années qui voulaient sécher le cours d'Ombrage. Ils avaient monté un plan avec Peeves pour enfermer Miss Teigne dans un placard, sans possibilité pour Rusard de la retrouver. Puis, ils avaient testé quelques unes de leurs nouvelles inventions sur des premières années. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione n'était pas venue les en empêcher en leur hurlant qu'ils n'étaient que des irresponsables et que leur mère aurait honte d'eux si elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient à de pauvres gamins naïfs et sans défense. Non, aujourd'hui, Hermione était introuvable depuis qu'elle s'était disputée une nouvelle fois avec son petit frère, Ron. Et cela, ça inquiétait un peu Fred parce que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Miss Granger de sécher toute une après-midi de cours. C'est pourquoi il avait emprunté la cape d'Harry, ainsi que sa Carte du Maraudeur, pour la chercher dans tout le château. Il trouva finalement le petit point indiquant son nom dans une salle de classe désaffectée près de la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit aussitôt, espérant ne pas la trouver dans un trop grave état. Il détestait la voir pleurer à cause de Ron.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione était effectivement en train de pleurer. Et à en juger par l'état de ses yeux gonflés, elle n'avait fait que ça de toute l'après-midi. Le cœur de Fred se serra alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle savait que c'était lui, il venait à chaque fois la consoler. Il semblait d'ailleurs être le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, et toujours, après chacune de ses disputes avec Ron, il venait la retrouver, peu importe où elle se cachait. Une fois, elle avait été dans la Salle sur Demande pour ne pas qu'il la trouve, essayant de se persuader qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne la voir quand elle était dans cet état-là. Mais Fred avait réussi à entrer dans la Salle et, de nouveau, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait doucement bercée contre son cœur. Depuis, Hermione n'essayait plus d'aller dans un endroit où il n'était pas sensé avoir accès. Au contraire, elle devait se faire violence, parfois, pour ne pas provoquer volontairement de nouvelles disputes avec Ron.

Ces disputes, par ailleurs, semblaient se multiplier, et Hermione craignait que sa relation avec son meilleur ami ne se dégrade de plus en plus dans les années à venir. Elle pensait être amoureuse de lui, sans en être réellement certaine. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir reconnaître ce sentiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Ron, et qu'elle était énormément blessée à chacune de leurs disputes pour des broutilles. Heureusement que Fred était là pour la consoler à chaque fois. Généralement, il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis il la raccompagnait à la Salle Commune sous la cape d'Harry. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel qu'Hermione attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Mais ce soir-là, Fred ne se contenta pas de la serrer contre lui. Non, il se décida à parler. Jusque là, aucune parole n'avait brisé leurs étreintes, mais il faut croire qu'il avait commencé à vouloir plus.

- Sors avec moi, Hermione.

- Qu… quoi ? bégaya cette dernière, abasourdie.

- Sors avec moi. Tu es amoureuse de Ron, non ? C'est la seule façon si tu veux le rendre jaloux. Il a toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à George et moi. Si tu sors avec moi, il se rendra compte de ses sentiments envers toi. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à me larguer, et il sera à tes pieds.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Fred.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis incapable de simuler. Je n'arriverais jamais à faire semblant de sortir avec toi, même si j'en avais envie.

- Tu veux dire que je ne t'intéresse même pas un peu pour que tu imagines, ne serait-ce que ça, de sortir avec moi ? fit Fred, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais en gros oui. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à sortir avec un garçon pour en rendre jaloux un autre.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Si tu changes d'avis, dis-le-moi.

Après ça, il l'avait aidée à se remettre debout, les avait enveloppés de la cape d'invisibilité, et ils étaient retournés lentement à la Salle Commune. Harry les y attendait, comme d'habitude, pour prendre le relais auprès d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Fred pourquoi il allait chercher Hermione à chaque dispute avec Ron, il devait deviner que Fred ne lui répondrait pas. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de réellement le savoir. Etait-ce parce qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur ou était-ce plus que ça ? Hermione avait toujours été unique à ses yeux. Elle était la seule, avec sa mère, à le réprimander de ses blagues, la seule à ne pas sembler folle d'admiration devant lui. Elle n'agissait pas comme les autres filles de Poudlard qui bavaient devant les jumeaux Weasley, et en cela, elle se démarquait largement des autres. Plus que George, il aimait sa présence, ses remarques pleines d'esprit, sa beauté unique. Et même si elle avait un an d'études de moins que lui, il lui avait souvent demandé son aide pour ses devoirs de potion.

En effet, George et lui étaient absolument nuls dans cette matière, et ils savaient déjà que Rogue s'opposerait à leur passage en septième année et qu'ils devraient redoubler. George n'était pas vraiment réjouit par cette idée, mais Fred y voyait un moyen de se retrouver dans la même classe qu'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du fait qu'il passerait désormais les deux prochaines années avec elle. George lui avait dit, mais il en doutait un peu, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée. Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur ? Cela lui semblait impossible et assez fou, mais il semblait s'y faire petit à petit. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il proposé à Hermione d'être sa petite amie juste pour rendre jaloux Ron ? Les jumeaux étaient déjà sortis avec beaucoup de filles. Ils étaient beaux, gentils, et populaires, et leurs nombreuses blagues attiraient généralement beaucoup de filles. Mais jamais ils n'étaient sortis avec des filles en faisant **semblant**. Cependant, Fred se demandait si il aurait réellement fait semblant de sortir avec Hermione…

Très vite, les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé leurs Buses puis s'étaient séparés. Harry rentrait chez les Dursley jusqu'au 31 Juillet, et Hermione partait visiter l'Australie avec ses parents pendant les trois premières semaines. Elle viendrait dès son retour au Terrier, et Fred s'en réjouissait secrètement : il n'aurait que trois semaines à passer loin d'elle. La nouvelle du redoublement des jumeaux avait rendu Mme Weasley folle de rage. Son mari avait essayé de la tempérer, mais elle n'admettait pas que deux de ses enfants aient redoublé. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle la supplia de donner des cours de rattrapage aux jumeaux pour qu'ils s'améliorent en potions. Fred ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ainsi, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle sans que personne ne pose de question.

Mme Weasley avait également demandé à Ron de profiter des cours d'Hermione pour s'améliorer lui aussi, mais il avait rétorqué un peu trop fort qu'il n'avait que faire des conseils d'une miss-je-sais-tout et qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire des progrès par lui-même. Malheureusement, Hermione avait tout entendu, et une dispute avait encore éclaté entre eux. Cette fois-ci, Fred l'avait retrouvée dans sa propre chambre. Elle était effondrée sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas que ses sanglots fassent trop de bruit. Fred était heureux qu'elle soit venue dans sa chambre, cela prouvait qu'elle aimait bien qu'il la réconforte et que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Un peu maladroitement, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui. Elle enfouit la tête dans son cou et serra son pull entre ses poings. Fred l'entoura de ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il hésita un moment mais finit par poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Son frère était vraiment un idiot de la faire pleurer ainsi. Mais lui, il était définitivement amoureux d'elle…

- Où est Fred ? demanda Mme Weasley le soir venu.

- Dans sa chambre, avec Hermione, répondit George sans réfléchir.

- Seuls ?!

- Oui, Fred console Hermione. C'est une habitude qu'ils ont pris à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'elle se dispute avec Ron et qu'elle part en pleurant, Fred la cherche, la console, et la ramène à la Salle Commune.

- Ils sortent ensemble ? s'étonna Molly.

- Non, mais je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait Fred de sortir avec elle.

- Je vais voir ce qu'ils font ! s'exclama la mère de famille.

Lorsque sa mère pénétra brusquement dans la chambre des jumeaux, Hermione venait juste de s'endormir d'épuisement. Fred la tenait toujours dans ses bras et il fit signe à sa mère de ne pas la réveiller.

- J'ai eu du mal à la calmer, il vaut mieux la laisser dormir.

Mme Weasley eut le souffle coupé en voyant le regard tendre que son fils posait sur l'endormie. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Fred ?

- La consoler ? Parce que je me sens responsable de la bêtise de Ron. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il la fait souffrir…

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je descendrai manger dans un moment avec elle, je vais la laisser dormir un peu plus.

- Bien, soupira Molly Weasley. Je vous garde deux assiettes au chaud.

Si Mme Weasley accepta la nouvelle du rapprochement de Fred et Hermione avec plus ou moins de philosophie, ce fut loin d'être le cas pour Ron. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller dans la chambre pour les séparer. Il fallut que sa mère le menace de l'obliger à chasser les gnomes pendant tout l'été pour l'en empêcher. Il passa le reste de la soirée à râler et à bouder dans son coin, à tel point que son père l'envoya dans sa chambre sans possibilité d'en sortir avant le lendemain matin. Ce qu'Arthur voulait surtout éviter, c'est que Ron croise son frère et sa meilleure amie et qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate.

Vers 22 heures, Fred et Hermione descendirent finalement. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et le visage fatigué, sa main ne quittait pas celle du rouquin. Fred avait le même regard tendre que sa mère lui avait vu plus tôt, mais il le fit rapidement disparaître quand il vit ses parents dans la cuisine. Il donna une assiette à Hermione avant de commencer à engloutir la sienne. Il s'arrêta de manger lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione ne mangeait pas. Alors, patiemment, il prit sa fourchette et la porta à la bouche d'Hermione. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il appuya les dents de l'ustensile contre ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Il la fit manger ainsi l'entièreté de son assiette, sous le regard ébahi de ses parents.

- Elle est toujours comme déconnectée après avoir longtemps pleuré, dit Fred, pour leur expliquer son comportement. Où sont les autres ?

- George et Ginny jouent au quidditch dans le jardin, et Ron est puni dans sa chambre.

- D'accord, merci Papa. Mione, tu veux rejoindre George et Gin' ?

La brunette se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit Fred dans le jardin, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Les deux parents Weasley se regardèrent un moment et poussèrent un soupir. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état, et de savoir que c'était à cause de leur fils leur minait encore plus le moral. Mais si Fred était prêt à aider Hermione, ils n'allaient pas l'en empêcher. Ils n'étaient pas aveugles cependant, et ils avaient bien remarqué la manière d'agir de Fred envers la préfète. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fils amoureux, mais on ne pouvait pas douter qu'il avait de forts sentiments envers elle.

Fred avait toujours été le plus sérieux des deux jumeaux, à tel point qu'il était considéré comme l'ainé. C'était lui qui prenait soin de Ginny quand sa mère était occupée, et de ce fait, il semblait avoir un don pour comprendre les sentiments des filles. Ça pourrait être grâce à cela qu'il était aussi proche d'Hermione, mais Molly Weasley savait que c'était grâce à ses sentiments pour elle. Même si la jeune fille ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, elle se sentait naturellement bien auprès d'une personne qui l'aimait et qui était donc plus à même de répondre à ses besoins. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'était aperçu de rien et était paisiblement assise entre les jambes de Fred, les bras de ce dernier serrés autour d'elle pour la réchauffer un peu, comme pour l'enlacer.

Par la suite, les relations entre Ron et Hermione furent un peu tendues. Si le rouquin était venu s'excuser dès le lendemain matin, Hermione n'avait fait que l'ignorer. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle trouvait au dernier garçon des Weasley, sans même penser à remettre son amour pour lui en question. Elle se croyait amoureuse. Et lorsqu'Hermione croyait à quelque chose, elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Avec l'arrivée d'Harry, le 31 Juillet, il y eut une sorte d'accalmie au Terrier. Les disputes entre Ron et Hermione cessèrent, et la jeune préfète eut un peu moins besoin de la présence de Fred. Elle lui donnait toujours des cours de potion, ainsi qu'à George, mais leurs moments ensembles s'arrêtaient là. Et Hermione ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du mal qu'elle faisait à Fred en s'éloignant ainsi de lui. Egoïstement, il aurait aimé qu'elle se dispute un peu plus souvent, et un peu plus violemment avec Ron, histoire qu'il puisse reprendre son rôle de consolateur. Mais son souhait ne fut exaucé que lorsque la rentrée à Poudlard arriva.

Avec le premier septembre arrivait aussi le début de la saison de quidditch, et Harry avait besoin d'un nouveau gardien et de trois poursuiveurs. Ron, par désir de se démarquer des jumeaux et de son meilleur ami, décida de se présenter pour le poste de gardien. Les sélections furent délicates : McLagen était très bon, et si Hermione n'avait pas lancé un sortilège de confusion sur lui, Harry aurait été obligé de le prendre dans son équipe. Heureusement, Ron fut pris et les gloussements de Lavande à son égard s'accrurent plus encore, si c'était toutefois possible. Ron ne cessait de bomber le torse en sa présence, Hermione en était agacée et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer. Par la même occasion, leurs disputes reprirent de plus belle, et Hermione eut de plus en plus besoin de la présence de Fred.

Mais le pire fut lors du premier match de quidditch. Ron avait bloqué presque tous les buts et, lorsque Hermione était venue le féliciter à la fin du match, il lui avait répliqué assez vertement que même si elle ne l'en pensait pas capable, il était un très bon gardien. Par la suite, lorsqu'Hermione était remontée dans la Salle Commune après avoir pleuré un moment, la seule chose qu'elle avait vu avant de faire demi-tour était Ron et Lavande s'embrassant à pleines bouches sous les acclamations de tout le monde, et le visage angoissée de Fred tourné vers elle. Ensuite, tout avait été flou. Elle avait claqué le portrait de la Grosse Dame en s'enfuyant et elle avait couru longtemps dans les couloirs en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Arrivée dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de classe désaffectée où elle se réfugiait d'habitude, s'effondrant dans un angle derrière des bureaux entassés. Moins de dix minutes après, Fred était là et la tenait serrée contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

- Hermione… Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état-là à chaque fois que Ron prouve qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile.

Il y eut un silence, le temps pour Hermione de reprendre son calme et de sécher ses larmes. Maintenant que Fred était là, elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais proposé l'an dernier, Fred ? dit-elle finalement en desserrant la prise de ses mains sur le tee-shirt de son ami.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. Il avait bien une idée, mais n'osait pas trop espérer de peur d'être déçu.

- J'aimerais que tu me redemandes de sortir avec toi. J'en ai assez d'attendre que Ron ouvre les yeux, et si sortir avec toi peut lui faire ouvrir les yeux en le rendant jaloux, je suis prête à tenter le coup.

- Tu dis ça sous le coup du chagrin. Dans quelques temps, tu ne penseras plus pareil, et tu regretteras.

- Je ne pense pas. Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, depuis qu'on est rentré à Poudlard en fait.

- Hermione, je pense que tu ne comprends pas. Si tu veux faire semblant de sortir avec moi pour rendre jaloux Ron, on ne devra pas se contenter de se tenir la main devant lui. Il va falloir agir comme un vrai couple devant tout Poudlard.

- Je sais bien, Fred. Je viens de te dire que ça fait presque un mois que j'y réfléchis. Sauf si tu as changé d'avis, je sortirai avec toi jusqu'à ce que Ron ait largué cette idiote de Lavande.

- Alors on fera comme ça. Si les gens nous demandent depuis quand on sort ensemble, on dit depuis cet été, mais qu'on est resté cachés pour ne pas que Ron le prenne mal.

- D'accord. Et comment on est sorti ensemble ?

- Ça ne les regarde pas, répliqua Fred avec un grand sourire.

- Mais pour George, Ginny, Harry et Ron ?

- On leur dira la vérité : on s'est rapproché à force que je te console après tes disputes avec Ron.

- C'est vrai que c'est grâce à ça qu'on est devenu plus proches.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit pour autre chose, Mione.

- Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé, Fred. Maintenant, si on allait montrer aux autres le magnifique couple que l'on forme ?

- Allons-y ! s'exclama le rouquin avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction de leur Salle Commune, main dans la main, s'échangeant des sourires complices. Hermione espérait fortement que le plan de Fred allait marcher. Elle se doutait que ça allait prendre du temps, mais elle voulait plus que tout que Ron cesse de se comporter comme un idiot. Ils se trouvèrent finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et inspirèrent chacun un grand coup avant que Fred ne prononce le mot de passe : Victoire.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main, marchant pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. La fête battait son plein, mais la foule s'était dispersée en plusieurs groupes. Ron était au milieu de l'un deux, Lavande pendue à son bras, en train de raconter encore et encore ses exploits du match comme si personne n'avait pu déjà les voir. Personne ne sembla faire attention à eux, alors ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien était en allant se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Que Hermione soit assise sur les genoux de Fred Weasley, avec les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille, était déjà un fait choquant pour l'ensemble des Gryffondors, qui commençaient petit à petit à se tourner vers eux. Mais ce qui était plus choquant encore était le fait que Fred fasse des bisous dans le cou de la jeune fille, rat-de-bibliothèque, miss-je-sais-tout, et connue dans tout Poudlard pour être une Préfète coincée, particulièrement avec les garçons. Les murmures se firent plus prononcés au fur et à mesure que les élèves s'apercevaient du nouveau couple, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais embrassé à cet endroit-là, et encore moins dans une Salle Commune remplie de personnes les regardant.

- Détends-toi, Hermione, lui chuchota Fred. Je vais t'embrasser, et ensuite on descendra manger sans faire attention à personne.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mit ensuite sa main sur sa joue pour masquer le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas à son baiser. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle se mit à bouger ses lèvres sur les siennes au bout de quelques secondes. Dans la Salle Commune, il y eut des sifflements et des cris de filles. Finalement, Ron finit par s'intéresser à ce qui détournait l'attention de tout le monde de son récit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son frère (Fred ou George, peu importe) embrasser sa meilleure amie devant tout le monde. Lorsque Fred enleva sa main de la joue d'Hermione pour la poser sur sa cuisse, la préfète rompit le baiser, le plus naturellement possible.

- On va manger ? dit-elle à Fred comme si rien n'avait été prémédité, le Gryffondor semblait un peu perdu.

- Allons-y.

Elle se leva et attendit qu'il fasse de même avant de passer tout naturellement son bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'il mit le sien sur ses épaules.

- Tu as vu la tête de Ron ? lui chuchota Fred à l'oreille. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau mêlé à un hibou tellement ses yeux sont écarquillés !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de passer le portrait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, bras dessus bras dessous, en continuant de se moquer des réactions ébahies de leurs camarades. Une fois assis à la table de Gryffondor, ils commencèrent à manger sous les regards choqués des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, et dégoûtés des Serpentard. Peu de temps après, Hermione vit Ron pénétrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour, accompagné de Lavande, Harry, Ginny et George. Elle se rapprocha donc de Fred et passa négligemment un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ils sont là, chuchota-t-elle devant son regard étonné.

Aussitôt, Fred se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent et reprirent leur repas, les autres étaient assis autour d'eux, les fixant d'un air totalement abasourdi.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux ? demanda Ginny.

- Cet été, répondirent-ils d'une même voix, avant de se regarder en souriant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit avant ?

- Pour ne pas te choquer, Ronny ! s'exclama Fred. Mais maintenant que tu as enfin une copine, on a décidé d'officialiser.

- On n'avait pas l'intention de rester cachés encore longtemps, donc heureusement que tu t'es finalement décidé à sortir avec Lavande ! rajouta Hermione dans un grand sourire.

Ron eut l'air énervé, ce qui était très probablement le but de la réplique d'Hermione.

- Par contre, c'est moi qui suis vexée, fit Ginny tout d'un coup. Mon propre frère et ma meilleure amie sortent ensemble et ne m'ont rien dit !

- Je suis d'accord avec elle ! cria George, puis il prit une voix de fille qui pleure. Mon jumeau chéri est devenu si secret avec moi ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que vous étiez ensemble !...

- Eh bien moi, dit Harry tout à coup, je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Ils sont proches depuis l'an dernier.

- C'est vrai ?! s'écria Ron, abasourdi.

- Oui, continua le Survivant, grâce à toi d'ailleurs. C'est parce que Fred allait consoler Hermione lorsque vous vous disputiez qu'ils se sont rapprochés.

Aussitôt, Ron se renfrogna. Il sembla dégoûté d'être le responsable du rapprochement de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Tout le monde rigola quand il se mit à manger avec plus encore de hargne que d'habitude. Sauf Georges qui était inhabituellement silencieux, il semblait presque renfrogné. Lorsque Fred et Hermione quittèrent la table avant tout le monde, elle lui murmura :

- Il faut que tu dises la vérité à Georges, il a très mal pris le fait que tu ne lui aies rien dit.

- J'avais remarqué qu'il n'a presque pas parlé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que je sors avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est parce qu'il pense qu'on sort ensemble depuis trois mois et que tu ne lui as rien dit depuis tout ce temps. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui dises ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Merci, ça m'embêtait de devoir lui cacher quelque chose. Je ferai en sorte qu'il garde le secret et qu'il ne fasse pas d'allusions devant les autres.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans un fauteuil, discutant tranquillement de choses et d'autres, s'embrassant de temps en temps pour parfaire l'image du couple parfait. La première soirée du début de leur arrangement se déroula très bien. Personne n'osa s'approcher d'eux pour leur poser des questions tellement ils semblaient être dans leur bulle.

Malheureusement, le premier moment de surprise passé, Ron sembla très bien prendre le nouveau couple formé par son frère et son amie de toujours. Fred se montra étonné, il pensait réellement que le dernier garçon des Weasley allait mal le prendre. Il avait un peu peur qu'Hermione décide de stopper leur mascarade mais elle décida que, puisque toute l'école était désormais au courant, il était inutile de faire semblant de rompre. Le but pour elle était que Ron se rende compte de ce qu'il avait perdu en sortant avec une pimbêche comme Lavande. Le trio d'or devint donc un sextuo, avec Lavande, Fred et Georges qui s'étaient rajoutés à la bande. Ce dernier ne cessait de taquiner Hermione, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, en faisant des allusions à son prétendu immense amour pour Fred. Et lorsqu'Hermione rougissait, tout le monde s'imaginait qu'elle était gênée parce que c'était vrai. Néanmoins, Fred se montrait tellement adorable et câlin avec elle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient réellement un couple, ou du moins, que Fred les considérait comme tel. Hermione ne se montrait pourtant pas timide et réservée : celui lui était devenu naturel d'embrasser Fred devant tout le monde, sans plus penser à Ron.

Leur relation subit son premier coup dur un mois et demi plus tard. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient installés sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans leur Salle Commune, Hermione assise sur Fred. Plus personne ne faisait attention à eux tellement leur couple et leurs soirées sur ce fauteuil étaient devenus habituels. Ron et Hermione avaient eu une dispute dans la journée, une des plus violentes qu'ils aient jamais eue à cause d'une simple broutille. Et comme Ron et Lavande se léchaient les amygdales dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux, Fred et Hermione s'embrassaient eux aussi à en perdre haleine. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste et, très vite, Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de Fred. Il se stoppa aussitôt et eut l'air horrifié. Hermione prit alors conscience de la bosse sous sa cuisse. Elle rougit un peu, c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait le désir d'un garçon contre elle, et de savoir que Fred la désirait, elle la préfète coincée, la gênait un peu tout en la flattant.

Fred dut prendre son silence pour autre chose puisqu'il se leva soudainement, manquant de faire tomber Hermione, et se précipita dans son dortoir. Hermione n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de monter dans les étages à sa suite, sous le regard choqué de Ron. Hermione s'arrêta une minute devant la porte de la chambre des sixièmes années. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire à Fred, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ça ne la gênait pas. Alors elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lit sur son lit, son épaule touchant la sienne.

- Fred…

- Je suis désolée, Hermione ! Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus…

- Fred…

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je te jure que c'était incontrôlé !

- Fred, stop !

Il arrêta aussitôt sa litanie d'excuses et tourna la tête vers Hermione. Cette dernière posa la main sur sa joue.

- Fred, ta réaction est tout à fait normale, tu n'as pas à réagir ainsi. Et puis, pour tout te dire, ça m'a fait de l'effet à moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le roux, semblant sonné.

- Je veux dire que notre… embrassade sur le fauteuil m'a provoqué du désir, comme à toi. Alors ce n'est pas la peine que tu te jettes la pierre et que tu t'en veuilles, ça ne sert à rien étant donné que je ne t'en veux pas du tout !

Fred n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années. Aussitôt, Hermione poussa Fred en position allongée, et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, reprenant sans hésitation leur baiser avorté plus tôt dans la Salle Commune. Elle prit les mains de Fred et les posa sur sa taille, sous son tee-shirt. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais ils perçurent le rai de lumière qui les éclaira faiblement. A l'exclamation étouffée qui leur parvint, ils devinèrent que Ron les avait vus. Ils continuèrent néanmoins de s'embrasser, comme si de rien n'était, et lorsque l'absence de lumière leur indiqua que Ron était partit, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser pour autant, pris dans leur élan passionné. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils rompirent enfin leur baiser. Hermione voulut aussitôt se replonger dedans, mais Fred l'en empêcha :

- Hermione, non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas… Et puis, nous sommes seuls maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant.

- Qui te dit que je faisais semblant ?

- Hermione, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous avons commencé à « sortir ensemble » ?

- Je crois que je le sais mieux que personne. Mais cela n'empêche rien.

- Tu le regretterais après.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il me semble que nous sommes tous les deux consentants, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux en frottant son bassin contre le sexe tendu de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Fred baissa la tête, honteux de sa réaction. Hermione la lui releva, un doigt sous le menton. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus électrique du jeune homme avant de reprendre leur baiser. D'abord inactif, le jeune Weasley se mit à y répondre timidement. Elle eut envie de rire parce que les rôles étaient inversés : c'était lui qui n'osait pas et elle qui prenait toutes les initiatives. Hermione vint à bout de toutes les appréhensions de son conjoint en quelques caresses habiles et, très vite, il retrouva sa fougue habituelle et approfondit de lui-même le baiser.

D'un habile coup de hanches, il la retourna pour se trouver au-dessus d'elle. De nouveau, les rôles furent échangés, il reprit toute son assurance et elle perdit la sienne. C'était lui qui avait toutes les connaissances, et elle qui ne savait rien, c'était bien une des seules choses sur lesquelles Hermione Granger était complètement novice. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt avant d'ôter à son tour le sien. Sa jupe fut remontée sur ses hanches et Hermione, prise d'un regain de courage, fit descendre le jean de son compagnon et ce dernier se battit avec ses pieds pour s'en débarrasser. Pendant ce temps, Hermione en profita pour enlever complètement sa jupe. Elle rougit quand elle sentit la bosse proéminente dans le caleçon de Fred tout contre sa cuisse.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un homme, jamais elle n'avait été sur le point de commettre un tel acte irréparable. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle savait qu'une fois fait, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Elle allait donner sa virginité à Fred Weasley, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'arguments pour s'empêcher de le faire. Elle cessa d'essayer d'en trouver quand Fred posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès qu'il l'embrassait, elle oubliait tout. Fred avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa cuisse, elle tressaillit. Aussitôt, Fred s'arrêta et se rallongea sur le dos.

- Fred ? l'interrogea Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes ta virginité alors que tu aimes mon petit frère, Hermione. C'est pour ça que je disais que tu le regretterais.

- Fred… J'en ai envie.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu as envie, Hermione. Tu es amoureuse de mon frère, c'est à lui que tu devrais offrir ta virginité. Pas à moi.

- Justement, Fred. Je ne sais plus si je suis encore amoureuse de Ron, ni même si je l'ai jamais été.

- Si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, ça ne sert à rien que l'on continue de faire semblant de sortir ensemble, murmura-t-il d'un ton dur en fixant le plafond.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... Fred ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Cela ne sert à rien que je gaspille mon temps à sortir avec toi si tu n'aimes plus mon frère.

Hermione eut un hoquet. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait était que Fred ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui. Et qu'elle l'était sans doute déjà depuis longtemps. Avant de laisser éclater ses sanglots, Hermione décida de fuir cette chambre de malheur, et cet homme qui la faisait souffrir horriblement. Elle commença à se rhabiller.

- Alors considères que nous n'avons plus aucune relation, Frédéric Weasley ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle.

D'habitude, lorsque Hermione Granger traversait la Salle Commune en courant et sortait en claquant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, c'était parce qu'elle venait de se disputer avec Ron. Pourtant, quand Ron la vit partir en pleurant ce soir-là, alors qu'elle était avec son frère Fred juste avant, il sut qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien. Et cette fois, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. C'est pourquoi il décida de la suivre pour la consoler. Comme quoi, les rôles entre Fred et lui s'échangeaient.

Ron se demandait pourquoi Fred et Hermione s'était disputés. Tout Poudlard s'accordait pour dire qu'ils formaient un couple parfait, bien sous tous rapports. Ils n'avaient jamais semblé se disputer, personne n'avait jamais perçu aucune tension entre les deux Gryffondors. Pour Ron, ils étaient fous amoureux, et deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre ne se disputent généralement pas.

Lorsque Ron retrouva Hermione dans une salle de classe abandonnée près de la bibliothèque, elle était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hermione pleurer, pour lui elle avait toujours été la personne la plus posée et la plus forte, émotionnellement parlant, du trio d'or. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle sortait avec son frère, elle avait beaucoup changé et Ron ne la reconnaissait plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas Mione, s'il provoque tes larmes, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

- Ron ? balbutia-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Dès qu'elle reconnut le visage de son meilleur ami, elle se précipita dans ses bras et pleura plus fort encore contre son épaule. Ron lui tapota maladroitement le dos, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, et encore moins Hermione puisque c'était lui qui avait l'habitude de la faire pleurer. Et Fred de la consoler. Ron n'était pas doué avec les filles comme Bill, Charlie ou les jumeaux. Il était trop timide pour ça. Et même s'il s'était un peu arrangé depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavande, Hermione restait un mystère pour lui.

- Que t'a-t-il fait, Mione ?

- Il… Il m'a larguée…

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, murmura-t-elle avec lassitude. Sans doute s'est-il ennuyé à force de rester avec moi.

Sur ces paroles, elle appuya de nouveau la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux de fatigue. Ron n'osa plus rien dire, de peur d'aggraver sa peine, et bientôt il la sentit s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas, où il trouva Harry et George. Hormis eux, la Salle Commune était vide et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de monter Hermione dans son dortoir puisqu'aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvait y monter.

- George, va chercher Fred. Et dis-lui bien qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de descendre, chuchota Ron.

Son ton était sans réplique et, pour la première fois de sa vie, George obéit à son petit frère sans discuter. Puis, Ron confia Hermione à Harry.

- Couche la dans mon lit et ferme bien les rideaux, je dormirai par terre cette nuit.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Ne sois pas trop dur avec Fred.

- Il mérite bien plus que ce que je vais lui faire…

Harry croisa Fred dans les escaliers. Il regarda Hermione comme s'il était étonné de voir qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Pour une fois, Harry lui jeta un regard noir et continua de monter les marches vers le dortoir des sixièmes années sans rien lui dire. Fred descendit le reste des marches jusqu'à la Salle Commune, la tête baissée. Il se doutait de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Ron en colère ressemblait étrangement à leur mère, et les jumeaux craignaient Molly Weasley plus que Voldemort lui-même.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour l'avoir fait pleurer, grogna Ron dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pleurerait, murmura Fred tout en sachant que cela allait empirer les choses.

- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?! s'écria Ron. Tu la largues sans état d'âme après l'avoir tripotée dans ton lit et plus de trois mois de relation, et tu ne **pensais** pas qu'elle allait pleurer ?!

Fred ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien d'attiser encore plus la colère de son frère.

- Hermione va dormir dans notre dortoir cette nuit, dans mon lit. Tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes pas, et tu t'arranges pour être déjà parti quand elle se réveillera demain matin.

Ron s'était montré aussi catégorique que leur mère : Fred n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Le dernier des garçons Weasley s'avança vers son ainé.

- Une dernière chose et j'ai fini…

Sur ce, il balança son poing dans le nez de Fred, qui commença à saigner.

- Ne fais plus souffrir Hermione, Fred. Ou la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Elle est ce qui nous est le plus cher à Harry et moi, c'est notre petite sœur. Considère que toi tu n'es plus rien pour elle tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire, n'espère même pas t'approcher d'elle, Harry et moi ne te laisserons pas faire.

Ron laissa son frère en plan dans la Salle Commune et il remonta dans le dortoir. A peine fut-il parti que Fred se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes se mêlant au sang qui dégoulinait de son visage sur le tapis. Il se sentait pathétique d'avoir rompu aussi durement avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, mais plus encore de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il aurait réellement aimé rester avec elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, mais cette situation ne le faisait que trop souffrir. Au début, cela avait été supportable. Mais penser qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que pour rendre jaloux son propre frère, et qu'elle imaginait sûrement Ron à sa place quand elle l'embrassait, cela l'avait détruit petit à petit. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi était-elle restée avec lui si elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron ? Leur « couple » était basé sur la jalousie qu'il était censé provoquer chez Ron.

George trouva son frère dans la même position. Il fut extrêmement choqué : Fred n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que Fred ait déjà pleuré dans sa vie, et surtout pas pour une fille. En bon frère, il s'agenouilla à son tour face à lui et enleva le sang qui obstruait son visage après avoir réparé son nez cassé. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras et entreprit d'atténuer ses pleurs.

- Que s'est-il passé, Fred ? murmura-t-il.

- Elle… elle a dit qu'elle pensait ne… ne plus être amoureuse de Ron, bégaya-t-il pathétiquement.

- Et c'est un bon point pour toi ça, non ?

- Oui, peut-être… Mais tout ce que à quoi j'ai été capable de penser sur le moment, c'… c'est qu'elle me faisait du mal à rester avec moi alors que notre couple n'a… n'avait plus aucune raison d'être.

- Et n'as-tu pas pensé que peut-être elle restait avec toi pour… toi ? Argumenta George.

Il était sidéré de voir que Fred était aussi aveugle aux regards brillants qu'Hermione posait sur lui. Elle était sûrement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Et au vu de sa réaction en début de soirée, elle l'était sûrement…

- Je ne pense pas, George. Hermione ne peut pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.

- Es-tu sûr de ça ?

- Je… Non. Je ne sais pas. Mais de toute manière, après la façon dont je viens de me comporter avec elle, je doute qu'elle veuille me reparler un jour.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Fred. Essaie de te faire pardonner, montre-toi sous un autre jour. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra tes raison si tu les lui expliques. Maintenant, allons-nous coucher, il est tard.

Fred suivit docilement son frère, montant lentement les marches pour retarder le plus longtemps possible la confrontation avec Ron. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre, tous les garçons étaient rassemblés autour du lit de Ron, essayant sans succès de calmer Hermione qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Fred s'avança aussitôt, ignorant le regard noir de Ron et la tentative d'Harry de lui barrer le passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle fait un cauchemar je pense, répondit Seamus.

- Ecartez-vous ! s'exclama aussitôt Fred.

- Et pourquoi ça ?! s'indigna Ron.

- Parce que, reprit George, Hermione est une sorcière. Lors de notre sommeil, et en particulier lors de nos cauchemars, notre magie est très sensible. Si Hermione perçoit trop de présences autour d'elle, elle se sentira menacée et vous attaquera inconsciemment.

Aussitôt, tous les garçons s'écartèrent. Aucun n'ignorait que la puissance magique d'Hermione égalait presque celle d'Harry. Néanmoins, Hermione continuait de s'agiter et Ron, Harry et les jumeaux restaient à la regarder, impuissants, alors que les autres allaient se coucher.

- Fred… Fred ! gémit la jeune préfète, alors que ce dernier s'approchait spontanément et que Ron lui barrait le passage.

- Laisse-moi passer, Ron.

- Pas question.

- Ecarte-toi Ron.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. As-tu déjà oublié ce que je viens de te dire ?!

- Comment l'oublier, Ronny ? Sauf qu'Hermione m'appelle, moi, et pas une autre personne. Donc, je me répète, laisse-moi passer !

Un énième gémissement d'Hermione acheva de le convaincre. Fred se précipita sur Hermione, s'apprêtant à la prendre dans ses bras, lorsqu'il fut projeté en arrière par une onde magique. Il s'écrasa contre le mur mais se releva aussitôt pour retourner vers le lit. Il fut projeté une deuxième fois mais se releva douloureusement avant de repartir à l'attaque. Au troisième essai, il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras et à rester sur le lit, malgré les coups de poings qu'elle lui donnait sur le torse. Il la maintint ainsi un bon moment, le temps qu'elle se calme et cesse de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Alors, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles qu'aucun des trois garçons encore debout n'entendirent. Hermione sembla se détendre et elle reprit son sommeil paisible dans les bras de Fred, l'enserrant si fermement qu'il aurait été impossible au rouquin de bouger. Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait eu l'envie.

- Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je m'occupe d'elle, chuchota-t-il aux autres.

- Tu ne… commença Ron.

- Je sais, je serai parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et…

- Non Ron, je n'aurais pas de gestes douteux. Je la respecte.

- Si tu la respectais, tu ne l'aurais pas larguée.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, **petit frère**.

Vexé que Fred lui rappelle subtilement qu'il était plus âgé que lui, Ron ne trouva plus rien à dire et s'en alla avec un pli boudeur sur les lèvres. Même après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, Fred resta éveillé. Il ne se lassait pas de voir Hermione dormir, elle était si belle… Il voyait le contour de ses yeux rouge et gonflé, et de savoir que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ses larmes lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ferait tout pour se racheter. Vers le milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il la regardait toujours, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle, semblant furieuse.

- Je voulais m'excuser, Hermione. J'ai été con…

- Les mots sont faibles.

- Je… Je ne… C'est pas facile pour moi, ok ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Parce que pour moi oui peut-être ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que…

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, puis il se détourna pour ne pas qu'elle voit son visage, et ne plus la voir elle, accessoirement.

- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, et sa voix semblait si détachée et neutre que Fred eut l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur.

- Six mois, dit-il douloureusement.

- Alors tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me faire sortir avec toi ?! Tu es ignoble !

- Non ! La première fois que je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi pour rendre Ron jaloux, tu étais seulement une amie. Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'avais pas encore compris que je t'aimais. Et après, c'est toi qui a remis le sujet sur le tapis. Je ne voulais pas parce que je savais que j'allais souffrir, mais il faut croire que je suis incapable de te refuser quelque chose.

- Tu l'as fait toute à l'heure.

- C'est différent. Sortir avec toi est quelque chose que je peux supporter, dans une moindre mesure. Mais faire l'amour avec toi en sachant que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux pas Hermione. Ça ferait trop mal…

- Fred… Qui te dit que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Hermione, je suis plus fragile que j'en ai l'air.

- Je ne joue pas, je suis réellement en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu veux une preuve ?

Sans le vouloir, il acquiesça. Alors, elle embrassa chastement ses lèvres, prit sa main et la posa contre son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Mon cœur ne battrait pas aussi vite si j'embrassais une personne pour qui je ne ressens rien, Fred.

Il la regarda d'un air de ne pas y croire, sa main toujours maintenue par celle d'Hermione sur son sein.

- J'ai été con, répéta-t-il.

- C'est le cas de le dire. Mais tout va bien maintenant, si tu veux bien que l'on sorte ensemble. Pour de vrai.

- Si je veux bien ?! demanda-t-il incrédule. Bien sûr que je le veux !

Sur ces paroles, il se précipita sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il est inutile de décrire la réaction de Ron quand il vit que son frère et sa meilleure amie étaient parfaitement rabibochés et qu'ils formaient un couple plus heureux que jamais. Il parait même que, pour l'occasion, il aurait déclenché une première dispute entre lui et Lav-Lav. Fred et Hermione en rigolent encore !


End file.
